


ART: Lancelot & Guinevere

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cages, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Captivity, Episode: s02e04 Lancelot and Guinevere, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Art for the episode Lancelot & Guinevere





	ART: Lancelot & Guinevere

**Author's Note:**

> When MK_Emrys mentioned that there was unclaimed episodes for this years Canon Fest and I saw this episode was unclaimed, I figured I would have a go at it as I love Gwencelot and this episode was so lovely. So here is my quick (and very, very poor) doodle/tribute to them (because how can anyone do justice to their beauty? I know that I am not to that level yet).


End file.
